Giggles In Charge
by HappyTreeGirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Giggles and Lammy are in war of who is becoming the next Mayor of Happy Tree Town!</html>
1. The Audition For Mayor

**NOTE: This is my actual first actual HTF story. I deleted my other story 1. Because it had NOTHING to do with HTF 2. It was kinda lame. 3. It had some rude comments. So if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!**

** Giggles In Charge**

It was a nice warm spring day in Happy Tree Town. Giggles was in her bed, stretched her arms and yawned. "Ahhh..." Giggles said. What a great day to do something exciting!"

But in Happy Tree Town, nothing really happend but deaths. Giggles went into her living room and turned on the TV. She saw Flippy." Hello everyone!" Flippy said on the old TV. "When was the last time you have done something to talk about?" _Never really_... Giggles thought. " Well why don't you run for Happy Tree Town mayor? It is fun, safe and a GREAT job for anybody who wants to get their lazy asses up and do something!" _Hmm... It's fun...Great job for anyone who wants to get their lazy asses up and do something?...Sounds like the perfect job for me! _Giggles thought. And so Giggles got dressed and went on her way!

Somewhere else there was a Lamb named Lammy. Who just so happened to be watching the same channel Giggles was watching."Hmm..." Lammy said. " That sounds pretty cool!" So just as Giggles did, Lammy got up, put her clothes on and went on her way! In about a hour, lots of people showed up. Flaky, Sniffles, Lumpy, Cro-Marmot, Giggles, Lammy and lots others. They were all talking until Flippy came up to the microphone. " Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" Flippy said. " I am glad you all came here to try and become mayor for Happy Tree Town!" Some people nodded their heads in agreement to what Flippy said. "As much as I would like you all to become mayor of Happy Tree Town, there is only room for one person. There will obviously be voting involved. And sooner or later there will be a new mayor!" Everybody clapped.

Giggles and Lammy were standing next to each other. " Hey Lammy," Giggles said. "I'm gonna become the new mayor for Happy Tree Town!" "Oh?" Lammy said back. "WWwWWWeeeEEeelllLLL, I plan on becoming the new mayor for Happy Tree Town. And I'm not about to let you take my spot!" Then Lammy pushed Giggles and went up to Flippy with the others to get a button to vote. _Oh yeah?_ Giggles thought. _That bitch thinks she's all that I will show that fake ass who is going to be the new mayor for Happy Tree Town! Me!_

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still making more!_  
><em>**

**Please no rude comments thanks!  
><strong>


	2. The Bloody Scene

It was the next day in Happy Tree Town. Giggles was in her living room watching the same TV channel she was watching yesterday. She saw Flippy on the news channel talking about the new Mayor thing.

"Hello everybody!" He said. "We are glad that slot of people signed up to be the mayor for Happy Tree Town! But remember, there is only room for ONE person. Check back for more updates!" And the commercial break went on.

_ But remember, there is only room for ONE person. _Giggles thought. "And that person is GONNA BE ME!" She yelled out at no one.

Giggles took a shower and got dressed. She had a bowl of cereal and went on to her job at the coffee shop as a waitress. Disco Bear worked with Giggles at the Coffee shop with her as the waiter and the Boss.

"Hey Disco Bear" Giggles said. "What's up?"

"Oh yeaa" Disco Bear said. "Not muchh"

Giggles gave him a nasty look. "Okay then.." Giggles said.

Some disco music played.

"Soo..." Giggles said. " running for the new Mayor for Happy Tree Town?"

"Yes..." Disco Bear said.

" Why?"

"Well..." Giggles said. " Don't get you hopes TOO high. Because I'M gonna win so you suck your Disco dads dick and make room for ME" and Giggles got up and headed to the kitchen.

She was mad at the fact that her co-worker was running for the Mayor for Happy Tree Town. "Hmph." Giggles said. "You think you can beat ME?" She grabbed a knife because she wanted to cut up some coffee beans. But instead she went back into the restaurant part of the coffee shop. "Umm..." Disco Bear said. Then all you could hear was violent screaming. Then there was blood all of the Coffee Shop.

"What the fuck was that for?" Disco Bear said. "You asshole..." "Well, I can't let you win the spot for the new Mayor..." Giggles said. "So i'm just gonna have to kill you." "But I don't even think I will win!" Disco Bear replied. "And?" Giggles said. "I don't want to take any chances. So you can say bye bye to all of your friends and family. AND the chance of you winning that spot for the Mayor. "

_Say goodnight bear... FOREVER! _Giggles thought. And so she finished him off with a couple stabs in the brain, eyes and heart.

It was a very bloody scene for Giggles. She had never really killed anyone before. She felt pretty good about herself though. She thought murder was the next step to becoming cooler.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter(s). I just write short chapters.. More coming soon!  
><strong>


	3. The Confession

**Hurahh! My third chapter of Giggles In Charge. Sorry that I write short ass chapters. Thats just how I roll :U u.u Anyways... ENJOY!**

It was a few hours after the Giggles killed Disco Bear. The remembered what she had thought earlier. Giggles thought that murder was the next step to becoming cooler. She had second thoughts about that though. She was starting to feel bad.

"What the hell?" Giggles said. "Why the fuck do I feel so bad for that bitch. He called me a asshole. And anyways..He wanted to become the Mayor. So he deserved that." Giggles was walking around. "Ugh." She said. "I need to go talk to somebody" And so Giggles went to Lumpy's house.

Giggles was at the front door of his house when she smelled something rotten. "What the fuck is that smell?" She said pinching her nose. Then she knocked at the door. "Hello?" Lumpy said as he answered the door. "Hey Lumpy its me Giggles." Giggles said. "Oh hey, its you! Come on in" Lumpy said. They both sat down on the couch. "So... What did you come here for?" "I need your help." Giggles said. "I killed a bear."

"OH GOD NO" Lumpy said. "You killed Flippy?"

"Um no." Giggles said. "I killed Disco Bear."

"Why?" Lumpy said.

"Because he was running for the Mayor!" Giggles said.

"Oh shit!" Lumpy said as he got up, ran to the kitchen to put a pot on his head (witch couldn't really fit because of his antlers) , grabbed a spoon, and a pot lid as a shield. He went back into the living room.

"What the fuck is all of this?" Giggles said.

"Well," Lumpy said. "I'm running for the Mayor too. And i'm not trying to get myself killed."

"Don't worry" Giggles said. " I won't kill you."

"Anyways what do you need help with?" Lumpy said.

"I need you to help me kill Lammy." Giggles said.

Lumpy sat there in shock.

"Excuse me?" Lumpy said. "I don't I heard you correctly."

"Nooo no no no no" Giggles said. " You heard me right. I need you to help me kill Lammy."

"I don't think I can do such thing!" Lumpy said.

"Eh." Giggles said. "I knew you were to chicken to go up to the challenge."

"Chicken?" Lumpy said. " I am not!"

"Well you won't help me so I guess you are. I will just tell everyone that you are a chicken." Giggles said.

"Oh no you don't! I'll help you." Lumpy said. "Good thing thats it's dark outside. Nobody will be able to notice us!"

"Nice. Now lets go" Giggles said.

_How stupid of Lumpy _Giggles thought._ why the fuck would he care if I called him a chicken? Thank god for stupid people like him! Now I have a better chance of killing Lammy!_

And so Giggles and Lumpy went into the night looking to kill Lammy.

**Was this chapter good? Review please! More chapters coming soon!**


	4. Looking For Lammy

**Yay! This is now my fourth chapter of Giggles In Charge! Hope you enjoy! (Im trying to make Lumpy look me if I over or under do it thanks ^^ :I )  
><strong>

It was very dark outside. It was about 11:30 Pm when Giggles and Lumpy found Lammy's house." Damn" Giggles said. "Nice house... Once we kill her, I could really use the space!" Lumpy just stood there looking like a idiot. "Huh..." He said. "where are we?" Giggles shook her head in anger. "We are at Lammy's house dumb ass" Giggles said. "OooooHhhhhHHHH"Lumpy said. "Whatever let's go knock at the door."

Giggles and Lumpy went up to Lammy's house and Giggles knocked at the door. Nobody answered. Giggles was getting annoyed. "HELLO?" She yelled. Sill no answer. Then she started banging on the door. Her knuckle got pinched by a splinter. "Fuck that hurt!" Giggles said. Lumpy bent over the lick her bleeding knuckle.

Giggles forced her hand away. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Sorry" Lumpy said. " I thought that it would help"

"Well that is gross! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry"

"You should be" Giggles muttered.

Lumpy walked to the back yard of the house. Lammy wasn't in the house.

"Hey Giggles, check this out!" Lumpy called.

"What is it now you dimwit?" Giggles snapped as she walked  
>to the backyard.<p>

"Look" As Lumpy pointed into the window "Nobody is home!"

"FUCK" Giggles yelled. "Now what the hell am I going to do?"

"We could just wait until tomorrow" Lumpy pointed out.

"But I can't!" Giggles said. "I need to kill her NOW!"

Lammy left her underwear drawer open with her bras and panties in it. Lumpy took out his camera and started to take pictures. "What the hell are you doing?" Giggles said as she snatched the camera out of Lumpy's hands. "I was taking pictures. What did it look like?" Lumpy said. "That is so so so so gross!" Giggles said. "Wait...We could set up traps all over her yard and house!"

_What a brilliant plan..._ Giggles thought. _This is bound to work!_

Giggles and Lumpy went to the hunting store and brought, bear traps, guns, arrows and bows.

**Yay! The fourth chapter is done! More coming soon. ( Pretty ironic that there is a hunting shop in a town of animals :I )**


	5. Setting The Traps

**Yup! The FIFTH chapter of my book ^^ :) :I Hope you enjoy it :)**

"Great" Giggles said. "did you get everything?:"

Lumpy was just standing there with the gun pointed to his eye.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Giggles yelled at Lumpy as she snatched the gun away from him. "We need to start setting the traps."

"Ok..." Lumpy said.

Giggles and Lumpy hadn't even started to think about what to do. Giggles did something very smart.

"Alright." Giggles said. "Since there are two trees in front of Lammy's house, I will somehow manage to get a string to launch a arrow when Lammy opens the door to her house."

"UuuuUUUHhUhHuHUHH" Lumpy said. "Sounds good but how are we gonna do it?"

"I don't know..." Giggles said. "But we will find a way!"

And so Giggles and Lumpy got to work. They started to put hidden arrows everywhere facing towards Lammy's house. Guns everywhere and somewhere in a hill, Giggles and Lumpy were hidden. It was a good thing it was night. Because in the sunlight you would be able to see everything they set up. Giggles and Lumpy sat there.

"Hey," Lumpy said. "When is Flaky coming home?"

"You mean Lammy idiot." Giggles replied impatiently.

""

Giggles and Lumpy soon fell asleep. But in the morning something terrible and good happened. Lammy did come home. But with the police. When Giggles and Lumpy woke up, all of the Happy Tree Town police pointed their guns at them.

"Freeze!" One cop said. "You're both under arrest!"

"What?" Lumpy said.

"Oh shit..." Giggles replied.

**TA DAAA! How did you like it? I know it is VERY short but heck, I'm making more**


End file.
